Sonic's True Potential
by MageInTraining
Summary: My first Sonic story! Robotnik teams up with another evil villian in a plot against Sonic! But who is he? What are his real intentions? And is this going to be some sort of cross over fic? Most likely, but I hope it's still good! Please R&R!


Hello! This is my first Sonic fic so please be gentle on the reviews! Um, I came across this website called and they have lots of flash movies about Sonic and lots of other games as well. Anyway, while watching a few Sonic movies, I realized that I was coming up with ideas for Sonic fics, so I decided to give the little blue guy a shot. I'm used to writing DBZ and other fics, so please give me some credit. Anyway, I hope you all like chappy 1!

P.S: I'm going to call Eggman by his original name of Robotnik because I like it better!

**Chapter 1: A new villian to deal with...**

_**Abandoned factory**_

"This had better be important." Said Dr. Robotnik as he walked into the factory, clasping a peice of paper in his hand. "It is well worth your time, doctor." Said someone over a loud speaker. Robotnik looked around frantically. "Who said that! I'm warning you, if this is some sort of trick, i'll have you..."

"Not a trick, per say." Said the voice again, cutting off Robotnik. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Robotnik yelled, getting frustrated. "Very well." said the voice once more. Suddenly, as if out of thin air, a figure appeared in front of Robotnik, causing him to get startled and fall. "What's the big idea with the letter and the creepy factory!" Robotnik said angrily. "Calm down. I'll explain everything. But first an introduction, you may call me Aghanim."

(A/N: Any old-school Nintendo fans already know who the bad guy is, the rest of you...hehehe...)

_**Sonic's Place**_

Sonic was chilling out on the couch, looking at his watch. "Where's Tails, i'm getting hungry!" He was about to turn on the TV, when there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened the door to find no one there, but a letter on the ground. "Hm?" he said as he picked up the letter. He opened the letter and read,

**Sonic, I have your friend Tails. If you ever want to see him again, come to the old factory across the island.**

**Dr. Robotnik**

"Not this kook again!" He ran back into the house, grabbed his stash of rings, and ran across the island to find the old factory.

_**3 Seconds later**_

Sonic stopped in front of a broken down factory. "This must be it. ROBOTNIK! GET OUT HERE AND GIVE ME BACK TAILS!"

"Sorry Sonic!" Said Robotnik over a loud speaker. "But you'll have to come in here and get him! And I also have another little friend who's _dying_ to meet you! HAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh, already with the bad puns? Whatever!" Sonic reved up his spin dash and crashed through the door. He got up and looked around. Suddenly, something jumped out at Sonic to attack. He jumped out of the way just in time. After the dust cleared, Sonic could see that it was Metal Sonic that jumped him. "Oh, so they put you back toghether huh?"

"MAIN PROGRAM ACTIVE! DESTROY SONIC!" said Metal Sonic. "Fine, have it your way!" Sonic said, and with super speed started circling Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic started swinging at the blue hedgehog, but kept on missing. Sonic finally turned towards Metal Sonic and dove in with a flurry of punches, knocking his metal counterpart back. Sonic reved up and launched himself at Metal when he suddenly jumped out of the way. "ACTIVATING SPECIAL POWER!" said Metal Sonic. He started to glow and with a burst of light, became Super Metal Sonic.

(A/N: That's hard to write alot, he'll be known as S.M. Sonic from now on.)

"What the! How'd he become super? He doesn't have the Chaos Emeralds. No matter, I can do that trick too!" Sonic jumped into the air and with a burst of light, became Super Sonic and launched at full speed towards S.M. Sonic. He jumped out of the way and began spin dashing in mid-air towards Super Sonic. Sonic dodged it, but way then barraged by S.M. Sonic's punches. "FIRE CANNON!" said S.M. Sonic, then his chest opened up and fired out a strong golden beam of energy, knocking Super Sonic back. Sonic crashed onto the ground hard and reverted back. "Crud, I can't hurt him in this form, but I can try!" Sonic reved up again and launched himself full speed at S.M. Sonic. "FIRE CANNON!" said S.M. Sonic and once again he fired his beam at Sonic. He jumped out of the way just in time and dashed into S.M. Sonic, who wasn't phased by his attack.

"YOU CANNOT WIN. PROBABILITY OF YOUR LOSS IS AT 98." said S.M. Sonic. Sonic stopped dashing and jumped back to catch his breath. "Double crud, now what?" Suddenly something landed at S.M. Sonic's feet. He looked down to see that it was a bomb. "NOT GOOD." He said as the bomb went off and sent him flying. "Huh?" said a stunned Sonic. A figure landed in front of Sonic brandishing a very impressive blade.

"Need a hand?"

_**to be continued**_

OOOH! I hope you guys liked it! I know it was short but it's also late and I gotta get some sleep. I'll try to write more tommorow. Next time: The reason Metal Sonic can become super, the mysterious figure with the sword and bombs, and Aghanim's true name are all revealed! Please review!


End file.
